


花子（はなこ）

by foxhuhu



Category: Norn9
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: #这文，有背景有出处，然而我实在是不能去打上同人的tag的；虽然它算不上是原创，但是的确怎么也不应该算是那一作的同人的。就当它是个四不像好了。





	花子（はなこ）

**Author's Note:**

> #这文，有背景有出处，然而我实在是不能去打上同人的tag的；虽然它算不上是原创，但是的确怎么也不应该算是那一作的同人的。就当它是个四不像好了。

那间小屋竟有人来租了，这倒是出乎了我的意料。

这个地方寒冷又偏僻。那屋子倒不算破旧，但是很小也很简陋，孤零零地立在树林边，离村子很远，离我住的大屋很近。——这是最大的问题。人们怕我，通常不会愿住在这样的一个房主的屋檐之下。

这么想着的时候，我习惯性地往墙上的镜里瞥了一眼。那里映出我的模样：头发是整齐地盘成髻的，还是黑的，只看头发的话将我误认作一普通的妇人也是大有可能的；但那脸不骗人，半边的脸是烧焦了的，皮肉已经没了，白的颧骨隐约地露出，颧骨上方的那只眼睛也没了，只剩下黑糊糊、皱巴巴的皮粘合而成的一条线；另一只的眼睛还在，此时正盯着镜子瞧呢，因面部大面积的损毁也只能半睁着。说没有人惧怕这副面孔，那是假话。村里的孩子也有因惧怕而朝我扔石头的呢。但眼前这前来求租的年轻夫妇——如果他们确实如他们所看上去的那样，却好似的确不甚惧怕。

那位少妇——虽然她看上去年龄很小，几乎未到或者刚到适婚的年龄——在最初的一刻曾本能地移开了视线，但却很有礼节地在下一刻移回来了，眼里也没有染上半点闪烁或任何轻蔑的颜色。

那位男子，倒是更加奇怪的一个。他也只有一只眼，或者说，他的另一只眼正被白色的纱布缠着，想是受了什么伤。而此人在走进我这屋子之后，所剩的能见的那只眼把屋里上上下下地打量了一番。也不能说是打量，只是视线轻飘飘地在所有事物之上扫过——其中自然包括我的脸。那视线连停都不曾停，眼皮连眨也不曾眨，眼里的神色连分毫也不曾变——好像所有一切他都见了但又根本未见一样，都与他无关，都是虚空缥缈的不存在之物。随后他的视线再度落到他身边那年轻的妻子（假如那确乎是他的妻子的话）的身上，好像漂泊的孤船找到了拴绳的桩一样，就那么巴巴地望着，如犬一般，把视线的焦点终于固定了下来。

 

“你们是真打算租这屋？”我问那女子。

她点着头，从始至终地很有礼节。“我们需要一个安静的住所。”她说，“你瞧，我的丈夫需要静养。”

我看了看那男子纱布缠住的眼睛。而他依旧对他所处之地、对我这个人的存在、或对他的妻子与我之间的谈话都毫无兴趣。他只是犬一般地带着一点茫然的幸福——那唇角是挂着点幸福的——巴巴地盯着他的妻子看。

“我们不会打扰您的生活的。”女子补充地强调了一下。

我在她的语气中听出了迫切。不过这话说得很是稀奇，从来不会有人对我说“打扰”我的生活，事情往往是反着来的——我的这副模样、我并不好伺候的脾气、或者单单是我的存在其自身，便是“打扰”了别人生活的东西。我并不急需什么钱，我也毫不着急着要把那小屋租出去，我本可以找个借口把他们打发了，但这对夫妇的身上有什么东西引起了我的好奇，我想那就租给他们吧。

女子鞠着躬对我道谢，礼节至极。谢字说到一半，忽然半空卡住了，灵动的眼带着些许愧意地瞅着我，为难地说：“……唔，那个，村里的人还没有告诉我您怎么称呼……”

啊，是这个啊。我咯咯笑了一声。村里的人大约也不知道我的姓名呢。就算他们知道，大约也是不愿说的，仿佛是说了这名字就会带来什么厄运一样。

“花子。”我笑着露出了牙，那大约是残缺不齐的一排牙。

“はなこ。” 我重复了一下，“就这么叫，我没有姓。”

女子显然是愣了一下。而让我惊讶的是那男子竟忽然听见了我说的话。他利索地转头看我，方才茫然一片的面孔倏地变得异常机敏。他饶有兴味地盯着我看了两眼，不像是村里的孩童准备扔石头前盯着我看的那种兴味，也说不清是怎样的一种兴味，然后第一回地开了口。

“はなこ？”他重复了一遍——这名字对他似乎是种开关或咒语样的存在——然后他咧嘴笑起来，“はなこ呀，这样就太好啦。”

我并不知道究竟怎样是太好了。那女子忙拉住她丈夫的衣袖，又连连对我道了歉，并说着想要先到小屋里去打点打点也让她的丈夫先休息一下的话。我笑着说好。她拉着她的丈夫出门去。我在我的藤椅上坐下，点起我的烟斗来。但不一会儿有轻细的敲门声，那女子一个人又回来了。

 

“真是抱歉。”她垂着头对我说，“请您不必在意我丈夫的言语。他受了场事故，失掉了记忆，所以可能有时候说话有些怪异——请您一定不要在意。他是不会犯些什么别的事的。”

“哦。”我轻轻地磕了些烟灰。

“对于您的名字——”她支吾了一下，“我的丈夫，他对于记人名完全不在行。女性的名字，无论跟他说多少回，他最终也是记不住的，非要想，却也只会把所有的女性都毫无差别地叫做‘花子’。所以，您说了您正巧就叫做‘花子’的时候，他大概是想着可以免去了记名字的苦恼，所以才说‘太好了’的。——请您一定不要放在心上。”

啊，是这样啊。我又咯咯地笑起来。

“‘花子’，是个很普遍的名字呢。”我说。

“是呢。”她顺从地答。

“其实我的家族，以前好几代女人，也都毫无差别地叫作‘花子’呢。”

“诶，是吗？”

“我的外祖母，我的母亲，我的一个姨，还有我……都是叫作花子呢。”

“可那样……不会乱了吗？”她讶异地睁大了本来就很好看的眼睛。

“乱，有时也是有的。可那没有什么关系。”我吐着烟圈说，“因为有很多‘花子’同时在场的情形也并不是那么的多……”

“哦。”她似懂非懂地应着。

“我也见过很多的名叫‘花子’的女人呢。”我跳到了另外的话题，“在我以前还没有在这儿住下的时候，我在各地给人占卜——用头巾把脸遮住，披上袍子，说自己是有预知能力的魔女，在路边给人算命，只算女人的——我算得很准，到如今也是。”

我停了停。那女子没有说话，但却静静地站在那里看着我。

“我要的价不高，对于有些顾客我会说得多一些。”我接着说，“对于有些顾客我甚至不收钱，我和她们交换——她们告诉我她们的过去，而我告诉她们未来。那时候我听过了许多‘花子’的故事。”

那女子还是没有作声，静静地立着听我说话。

我跟她说晚饭的时间到我的大屋来，我作为房东要招待他们这第一顿饭。也就是些粗茶粗餐，我自己种的野菜，自己养的鸡鸭，自己酿的一点儿酒。

“带你的丈夫一起来。”我说，“我顺道可以给你们讲讲故事，一个我曾经给占卜过的、也叫‘花子’的女人的故事。”

 

***

 

这故事我还从来没有跟人说过。你们是头一回。

既然这位先生记不住所有女性的名字，偏偏只能记作是“花子”，那么我就当作是种冥冥的缘吧。

 

所要讲的这个故事里的那位花子，在这个故事发生的时候，大约是三十四五的妇人，嫁到了某个城镇的郊外、一个并不算富裕的工人的家中。她是不到二十嫁去的，当时已经生了两个孩子。大一点的儿子已经十六，跟着父亲去工厂里同样做工人。小的那个是女儿，也十二岁了，长得好看，周围好些人家早早地看上了，来跟当娘的私下说着“将来嫁进我家”的玩笑；也有些在附近读书的十几岁的少年们，时不时地找着些借口绕道从她们家门前经过，恶作剧地朝院子里扔些野兔野鸟什么的。但花子，对于她的女儿的婚事呀未来呀却颇是担心的，担心的缘由也不太能对外人说得出，那是他们家里隐藏的秘密的事情，闷在她心里，又是烦躁又是担惊受怕的。

花子的丈夫和儿子所工作的那家工厂，虽说表面上看是个普普通通的锻造些生产器具的工厂，但实际却并非那么回事。那工厂在几年前暗地里换了老板，清除了一批工人，剩下的那批工人干得活比以前多了，钱拿得也多了。花子早先对于比以往要富裕起来的生活是觉得欣喜的，她尚未觉察到什么不对的地方，直到某天醉酒回家的丈夫一口臭气地对她念叨着“搞到新的模具就能挣大钱了”。她捏着鼻子一面把丈夫往床上拖，一面漫不经心地随口问：“什么模具？”丈夫咧开酒臭的大嘴嘿嘿直乐，抬起右手，用拇指和食指比了个手势，嘴里“砰”地学一声，又黏糊糊凑近她的耳旁说：“很难搞到滴咧，这些新式的武器的玩意儿。”花子的心脏“砰”地跳了一下，险些没把丈夫又从床沿上摔下来。她惊恐地明白了一件事情，那就是丈夫和儿子呆的那个工厂，暗地里有着什么不法的勾当——那工厂新任的老板，她曾远远地见过一两次，那作风和排场总让她有种说不明的焦虑感，但现在她大约地知道了，那定是个偷偷摸摸做着军火交易的黑道上的人。

她感到恐惧起来。自己的丈夫另说，可自己的儿子要和这样的厂子扯上关系，万一被牵连起来，迟早会惹上事儿的。她只是个普通的妇人，在这个战乱连连的世界里也只是想过一过相对普通的日子，期望丈夫儿女能够普通地安宁地过活，就算有些争吵和不快，就算生活艰辛一点也都是可以的。但想到竟然跟什么军火贩子、什么黑道、什么明摆着是干着犯罪的事情的人有了瓜葛，她的心就突突地躁动起来。她怨恨起丈夫的贪婪和短视来，心想他若是早知道是这么个回事，为什么还要把儿子往里拖？她想要等丈夫醒时同他说理，可丈夫是不听妇人意见的，只对她瞪眼，鼻子里哼哼说你不用管。她也无奈地，只能兀自在暗处惴惴不安了。

她的惴惴不安逐日地膨胀，而终于有一日在头顶炸开了，危机的绝望泼了满面。

 

那天有两个穿着西装却透着打手气息的男人闯进了她的家。她的丈夫没有回来，儿子没有回来，女儿拿着她种的菜到集市上去卖了。她就一个人，浑身发抖地坐在那个木头板凳上。

“坐着，不用站起来。”其中一个打手模样的男人对她说。说得客客气气地，眼睛在她身上贼溜溜地打转。

“……我，我丈夫呢？”她如坐针毡，却动也不敢动。

“呵，我们也想知道呢。”另一个打手模样的男人说，一把扯过一张藤椅坐下，“我们就在这儿等他回来，或者等我们的人把他找回来。”

花子的心自然是悬在了嗓子眼儿。她害怕得不行，却又憋不住地细声地问：“我丈夫，他……做了什么……？”

“做了什么？”藤椅上的那位斜眼睨着她，“也没什么。只是偷了我们老板的一份机密拿出去卖了罢了。”

啊！花子感到当头一棒。不是什么“只是……罢了”，这是惹黑道的人惹到刀刃上去了。她知道丈夫是蠢的，但不知道蠢极至此。这一下完了，她感到眼前一片的黑，看不到什么解救的方案了。看到的都是绝望，毫无可能的绝望——她的丈夫会怎样是无所谓的，但是她的孩子，她的这个家。她顿时呜咽起来。

“女人！不许哭！”藤椅上的那个吼。

站着的那个对她踹了一脚。她连人带凳地翻到地上去，却不敢喊，疼了也得收住眼泪。

她蜷在地上，心惊胆战地等着。等两腿蜷得麻了，等那两个男人扔了一地的烟头，等那日光从西面的窗透了帘子照进来的时候，自己的丈夫一脸血污地被几个跟班的小打手从门口扔进厅堂里来。跟着进来的是更多的拳脚。再跟着进来的是同样被揍得稀烂的她的儿子。她忍不住地冲上去护，却被一脚踢开，踢中了小腹，捂着滚到一旁。

“别伤了那女人。”藤椅上的男人慢条斯理地说，“她还有用。”

原先那个站着此时露骨地嘿嘿笑着，眼珠子又在她身上贼溜溜转了两圈。

藤椅上的男人坐直了起来，示意那些跟班的把花子的丈夫拖到自己的跟前。他拽着他渗血的衣领把他的脑袋揪起来，盯着他肿起来的眼睛，问：“你知道你让老板损失了多少？”

花子的丈夫虚弱地摇摇头，他已是没有气力发颤了。

藤椅上的男人用空着的那只手比了个数字，一口啐掉叼在嘴里的烟头，直直地啐到他的脑门儿上去。

“怎么还？”这黑道的恶狠狠地发问。

花子的丈夫又摇了摇头，已是没有气力回答。

一个跟班的打手从身后取出一个包，朝着藤椅上的人递过去，俯下身子低声说，“就搜到这么些了，还有些被这杂种在窑子里花了。”

藤椅上的男人冷冷地哼一声，低头又去盯那鼻青脸肿的花子的丈夫：“你还藏了些吗？还是就卖得这么贱？”他抬腿往那胸口又踹了一脚，“刚才说的那数，很仁慈地计算的。你是去偷啊去抢啊还是把你藏的挖出来，那都是你的事。我们给你两周时间。两周以内，我们等着收钱。收不着钱的话，我们自然也有把账算清的办法。”

站着的那男人又嘿嘿地笑了两声，打着主意的眼睛盯着花子的胸口乱看。花子不傻，自然是知道他们所想的意思，于是更加绝望地害怕起来。

但她的害怕还仅仅是开始。那群人收了队要离开，却在踏出门槛的一刻停住了。花子忍着朦胧的泪眼抬头起来看，看见站在门外的是她十二岁的女儿——抱着一个篮子呆呆地立在那里，不知是看见这场景看了多久，硕大的眼里是空洞的恐惧。

花子的视线落在女儿的身上。但她也同样地意识到，那些男人的视线此时也落在她的女儿的身上。她都不敢去看那些视线了，更不敢去揣摩什么。她听见那个一直站着的、总是嘿嘿地笑的男人又一次发出那种如同野鸡般的、令人想要作呕的嗓音。之后她眼角的余光瞅见为首的那人回转过头来，冷笑了一声，扔出一句：“对不起啊，我们改主意了。两周实在太长了，太便宜你了。十天吧，就十天吧。”

 

***

 

花子在七天以后，第一次见到那个少年的时候，便知道他是被派来杀人的。

不要问她是如何知道的，她就是知道。

那少年又高又瘦，相当的瘦，突出的颧骨上几乎就写着“吃不饱”三个字。少年堵在门口对她说着非常的口渴想求一杯水喝的时候，眼神迷离而无焦点地在她身后的空间里游移。她惴惴地想着丈夫和儿子正在里屋中准备着今夜逃跑的所有财物呢——她知道他们是要逃的，虽然她的丈夫一个字也没跟她提起过，更没有说过带她一起逃，但她是知道的。不要问她是如何知道的，她就是知道。

她却不知如何拒绝这少年。她说着你等着我进屋去给你拿，可她一转身往里走，那少年就跟着也进来了。她拦不住他。他就是一团行走着的不容拒绝的意志，不声不响地，面无表情地，便那么跟着进了门。

厅里的桌上摆着一碟新烤的茶饼，隐隐有点儿香味。少年游移的眼神在那茶饼上悬停了好一会儿，挣扎着扭开了，又去望那通往厨房和里屋的门。

花子本是该害怕的。她的手和足都在微微发颤，手心和额头渗出汗来。可她却不知为何在冷静地思考着这少年定是非常的饿这么一个事实。“我给你去倒水。”她对少年说，“桌上的茶饼，是新烤的。你可以尝尝。”那么短短的一瞬间，她看见少年的眼睛里发射出一股疯狂的热切，但也仅仅是一瞬。那股热切在半秒之后就熄了，复归了原先的冷淡和游移。“水就够了。”少年简短地说，目光又落在通往里屋的那扇木门上。

花子知道，有些事情她是无论如何阻止不了了。她意外地觉得平静下来，仿佛是既然已经面对了一个既定的事实那么便也只能去平静地思考了。她拿了杯子，倒上水，递到少年面前。

她打量着少年，心想他有多大？十四？十五？还是十六？看起来无论如何也大不过自己的儿子。可他怎么就来当了杀人的武器了呢？她从那少年的脸上读不出什么东西来。那张脸有一种与世无争的迷离，一种满不在乎的疏离，一种甚至可以称得上是纯真的我行我素。那张脸和前几日来过的那群凶神恶煞者截然不同，它不带任何的恶意，也不带任何的欲望，除了在眼底里强烈地压制下去的“饿极了”的情绪。她不知为何竟生出了一点同情，或许是想起了自己年少挨饿的经历。她不知为何竟然把这少年同自己的孩子一般地看待，想着假如自己的孩子如此这般挨饿的话会怎样。她把水递过去，又指了指那碟茶饼，又说了一遍：“饿了的话就吃点吧。”

少年没有接她递过的水，更没有碰桌上的茶饼，反而一把匕首抵上了她的脖颈。

“不要出声。”少年简短地说，依旧面无表情，与世无争地拧了她的手臂押着她往木门的方向走。

他进门的速度快得惊人。他一进了门便扔开了她，挥着匕首扑向了屋里的两人——她的丈夫，还有儿子。他杀人的速度更是惊人，像一匹敏捷的受过良好训练的猎犬，匕首便是他的爪。他扑向了第一个，飞速地割开了喉管，接着便是第二个。两具尸体接连着躺下，两个喉咙的裂口中有红的血汩汩地流出，要漫上摊在地面上的一堆纸币。少年又飞速地捞起那堆纸币，正眼也不看就扔在床上。花子本是该哭泣的，眼睁睁看着自己的丈夫和儿子死在自己面前。但她此时却哭不出来，只是木然地伫在那里。大概是提前就知道了结果，便也震惊不起来，伤痛不起来了吧。

少年跳回到她的面前，身上干净利落得一滴血也没有沾到。她想他定不是第一次杀人了，他究竟杀了几回人了她根本无法估计。

少年单手又拧住了她的胳膊把她往外推，但是刀子始终没有捅到她身上来。

 

在外厅里，少年命令她在一张椅子上坐下，然后取出大约是随身带着的绳子把她的手反捆在身后。接着他仔细地擦掉了匕首上的血迹，收了起来。

“为什么不把我也杀了？”花子问他。

“只叫我杀男人。”少年答得清晰，脸上依旧那副置身事外的态度。

“你可以顺手也杀了我，对你来说易如反掌的事情。”她坚持。

“叫我不能杀掉女人。”少年又回答，还是清晰。

花子气馁下来。她早该料到这样的事情。那些人是有意图的，并且不费尽心机实现他们的意图的。那不是她一句两句话就可以绕开的问题。可她关心的却并非是自己的事情，她已经不关心死去的丈夫和儿子的事情了，她也不关心她一时想不出该如何改变的自己的事情，她还有个关心的事情。她现在瞅着这个无表情的少年，心理琢磨着究竟能否说动他。

少年虽面无表情地站立着不动，视线却偶尔地会朝桌上的茶饼飘过去。有那么一刻，花子甚至很明确地听到那少年的腹部里发出的咕咕的声音。

“那饼你拿去吃了吧。”花子重复地提到这一点上去，“反正也没有什么别的活人了。”

少年转头盯了她一眼，但想是确实饿极了，皱了眉头纠结了几秒，便真的去把那碟子端了来。他取一块塞进花子的嘴里。花子内心冷笑着嚼了咽下去。

“没有毒的。”她咽完说道，“要真有毒药这种东西，我倒是不如毒我自己。”

少年眯着眼没有应答，抓了剩下的饼塞进嘴里。看来真是饿极了，连嚼也不太嚼地，狼吞虎咽就这么扫光了。花子竟莫名地又生出了一丝同情，对着这个陌生的少年，对着这个方才才挥着匕首割开了她家人喉咙的杀人机器。

“他们是叫你不要杀掉女人吗？”花子又一次开口。

少年狐疑地瞅她一眼，点了头。

“那么我请你帮我再杀掉一个人。”花子说，声音清冷得像杯中的水。

少年嘴里还在嚼着好几块的茶饼，还没有来得及吞咽，几乎被她这句话呛住了。他瞪向她，眼里闪着不可置信的光，甚至头一次出现了一点愤怒的神色。她知道自己在铤而走险，但除了铤而走险之外她没有什么别的好办法。最坏也不过如此，而她觉得这个杀人的少年却还是比起几天前那群并没有动手杀人的男人们更可以交谈一些。

“我的女儿很快就要回来了。”她瞥一眼窗外的天色，“等她回来的时候，请你帮我杀了她。”

 

少年的嘴飞快地又动起来，飞快地嚼碎了口中残留的那些茶饼，又飞快地吞咽了下去。然后盯着她，一句话不说地盯着她。

“我没有什么报酬可以给你。”花子接着说，“如果可以的话，你就当这些茶饼是我的报酬吧。”

少年还是盯着她，一句话也不说，空了的瓷碟端在左手心里。

“我的女儿才十二岁，算不上是女人。他们只是告诉你不要杀女人，对吧？”花子盯着少年眼。

少年的眼角蹙了一下，没有回话，没有点头，也没有摇头。

“他们留着女人是有用的。”花子还在说，“我丈夫欠了他们的钱，他们要我丈夫的女人用身体去换了钱来还。我虽不算年轻了，可到底还是有这些用的。”她盯着他的眼睛，心想这少年也不算年少了，说这些他也必定是听得懂的。

“可是我的女儿呀，她才是个孩子，连女人也称不上，是抵不上任何用处的。”花子的视线逼着少年的眼，分寸不离，“那些人来了，定是要把我带去卖了给他们挣钱来着，那定是要让我和我的女儿就这么分开了。而现在这个家里都是死人了，我的女儿一个人留着，是要成孤儿的，是要忍饥挨饿的，倒不如去死了的好。”

她冷酷地说着这句话，声音里平和不带一丝波动。她盯着少年的眼睛看，她想看看他是否听得懂了。

门外有脚步声传来。

“那是她。”花子轻声地说。

少年转过头向门外眺望。那门外，一个穿白衫的十多岁的女孩推开了院子的栅栏。

他俯下身，凑近花子的耳旁，轻声地问：“她叫什么名字，你的女儿？”

花子微笑着，带着点自豪地回答：“花子。”

 

这个女儿的名字，倒是跟她的母亲一样，也是叫作“花子”的。

但少年本也不知道花子本人的姓名，于是也并不知道这对母女是有着一样的名字。他只是低声地复述了一遍，“花子”，又一遍，“花子”，好像要念咒语一样地把这个名字记住。

女孩推开门的时候，少年大步地上前去，挡住了女孩的视线。

“花子？”他试探地喊了女孩的名字，一手搭上她的肩。

女孩诧异又狐疑地抬头看这位素未谋面的年长她一些的少年，嘴唇动了动：“你是？”

“客人。”少年简短地说了这么个词，接着道，“茶饼，很好吃。”

女孩更是讶异了，被这没头没脑的对话迷糊了思维，还没有想到下一句该问什么的时候，少年的手已经动了。那匕首从他的袖中滑出来，又轻盈地滑入她胸口的肋骨缝隙中。

 

***

 

黑道那边的人来“收货”的时候，发现女孩死了，气急败坏。

“不是跟你说了不杀女人的吗？！”那人跳着脚，指着杀手少年的鼻子骂。

“她能算是女人吗？”少年鄙夷地瞥了眼地面上那具小小的尸体，“骨瘦如柴，发育不全。想不到你是有这种喜好啊。”他歪着脖子斜睨着那男人，齿间冷冷地笑着，表情和语气好似换了个人，忽地透出一股近乎油腔滑调的世故和切入骨髓的辛辣。

“你忘了你的身份了吗？”男人吼起来。

少年根本不加理会，用脚尖拨弄了那尸体的一只手臂，恶狠狠地道，“而且这小鬼，又吼又闹，烦死人了，我不得不杀了她。”

“你放肆了！你把自己当什么？你只不过是我们养着的一条狗！”男人青筋暴出，愤怒地吠叫。

花子在那少年的眼神里读出了憎恨。少年便是用那样一股憎恨的目光瞪着那男人，然后摊开一只空的手掌。

“报酬。”他淡淡地说。声音淡得和那眼里的憎恨极不协调。

“你违反了要求，你杀了这女孩！拿什么报酬！”男人滑稽地挥动着拳头。

“我杀了男人，杀了一个碍事的小鬼，我留下了女人。”他指了指花子，“我该拿我的那份报酬。”

“什么该拿！要不是我们当年收留你，你早饿死在街头了！”男人还在挥动着拳头。

“当年我还没学会杀人的技巧。”少年轻描淡写地说，“但是现在——你要知道，我拿到我的那份报酬的途径只有两条，一是从活着的你的手上，二是从死了的你的身上……”

少年盯着对方看，眼里那股憎恨消退了，取而代之的是彻底的藐视。男人的脸刷地白了。花子看得出这男人也自知不会是少年的对手。于是男人退缩了，咒骂着从衣袋里摸出两个白的馒头，像喂牲口一样地丢给了少年。少年便那么自然而然地接住，然后塞进嘴里，开始啃食。

男人穿过屋子走到花子的身边，把她从椅子上揪起来，缚着她的双臂把她往门外推。天已经暗了，外面的路上黑灯瞎火的看不见什么人影。他们经过那少年的身边时，少年依旧低着头在啃着白的馒头，已经是第二个了。花子没有低头去看自己的女儿的尸体，反倒侧过头去看少年的脸。可少年只顾着低头啃他的馒头，对她的何去何从彻底的视而不见。

花子直到踏进漆黑夜色的时候也没有听见身后传来任何其他的响动。不过她想，按照那个速度那少年的两个馒头应是已经吃完了吧。

 

***

 

我把这个故事说完的时候，桌上的菜已经凉了。

这对年轻夫妇中的那位女子，似乎食量就不大，吃了一会儿便停下了，默默地听着我讲。但那位男子，却始终在吃着，虽是也在听着我的故事，但却漫不经心地把注意力更放在餐桌上。即使是当我的故事讲到了血腥之处，他也仿佛不以为意，带着一点奇异的微笑，继续地吃着。我时不时地竟要怀疑这位男子的头脑是否有一些问题。

但那女子也同我说过了，她的丈夫受过了意外，失了记忆。或许也是在失了记忆的同时失去了些别的什么吧，造就了这么一副仿佛全世界的事情——无论善的事、恶的事、哀伤的事、愉悦的事——都进不到他的耳朵里去，也进不到他的脑子里去，几乎全然是和他不相干的样子。我想或许这女子也是因为自己的丈夫有着这样异常的作风，所以才坚持着要来做我这样一个异常的房主的房客吧。我于是禁不住地对这位女子抱有些许的同情起来。

 

我站起身，说今日新摘了个瓜，熟得透的，应是很甜的，去剖了大家一起吃了吧。

那男子听了，噌地跃起来，说太好了，妻子最喜欢吃瓜了，还是他来剖吧，女士们就坐着好了。

在有些时候，这男人倒也还懂得些礼仪。

我给他指了摆在水盆里的瓜和挂在灶台上的刀，只见他轻快地捞起瓜，又迅捷地操起那刀。他操刀的动作出奇的行云流水，倒也不像是厨师的那般，只是异常的轻盈灵动，仿佛刀是生在了手指尖上似的。

我竟忽然地看得出神了，看那雪亮的白刃滑进了鲜红的瓜瓤。

 

-完-

 

 


End file.
